<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian by yahiko_uchiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722023">Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahiko_uchiha/pseuds/yahiko_uchiha'>yahiko_uchiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahiko_uchiha/pseuds/yahiko_uchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison doesn't exactly enjoy a life of money, and believes that there's nothing to do with it when she can't even go outside. One day, she discovers that she's moving to the countryside to live with an unknown relative for the summer. Madison is in for the ride of her life when she finds her uncle's horses shifting into humans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-=-=-=-</p><p>It was another boring day at home.</p><p>Madison Frederick sighed to herself as she scrolled through the media on her phone. There was nothing interesting online nowadays. LooTube, Instacam, even Timmer was slacking today! The teenage girl tossed her phone towards the foot of her bed, not caring if it fell off and broke, and threw her head back in boredom.</p><p>She really wanted to go outside, yet there were many obstacles in that desired path.</p><p>For one, Madison was seriously awkward and could never keep a conversation going for anyone's sake. It was as if there was a clog in her throat that stopped her from talking. Of course she only learned this when she had met a new butler. Her tongue twisted and she had looked like a total idiot that day.</p><p>Second, her parents forbade her from going out into the streets of New York, New York. She understood that there were some creepy people in every alley way, but why else did her family hire so many bodyguards? To sit there and look cute?</p><p>Being born rich really has its downfalls.</p><p>The door to Madison's room opened, but the young female made no effort to look up and see who had entered. She knew everyone in the penthouse, and from previous times, she could only suspect it to be her nanny, Lilith.</p><p>"Madison, your parents have news for you." The middle aged woman spoke, her British accent thick with something Madison hadn't familiarized herself with before. It didn't sound very good.</p><p>Well, nothing was when her parents were involved.</p><p>Madison sat upright, her legs crossed as she leaned against the headboard of her bed. "What did they say?" She questioned, flipping her rather long bangs behind her ear. Her hair was a quite dramatic lob, the roots being her natural brown and slowly fading to a orange shade the lower it went. She was intrigued with it the moment she saw the style in a magazine about two years ago.</p><p>Lilith released an inaudible sigh, raising an electronic pad upright, "They wanted to tell you themselves." The black screen came to life, revealing the faces of the adults who claimed to be Madison's parents.</p><p>Madison instantly slapped on a smile, the most believable one she could conjure at that moment. "Mom, Dad! How nice to see you. . . through the pad." She exclaimed. Her mother giggled, "Oh honey, it's so good to see you too! Though I would stand to look at you more if you got rid of that silly hairstyle! You look so ridiculous!" She laughed, her husband joining in on the laughter.</p><p>Awkward giggles escaped Madison's clenched teeth, "I like this hairstyle, Mom. Way better than the beehive you forced me to have when I was ten." She looked up to Lilith, only to be gifted with a sympathetic glance.</p><p>Her mother gasped, "I would never give you such a thing at that age, you were 18 when I gave you that hairstyle!" She declared. Madison sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Mom, I'm 17." She groaned in defeat.</p><p>"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. You'll get rid of that hairstyle when you come back." Her mother waved it off. Madison raised a brow, <em>'Come back?' </em>She thought. "Come back from where, Mom?"</p><p>That's when her father actually stepped in, "Mavis-" "My name's Madison, Dad." She interrupted with irritation.</p><p>"Right- Margo, you're going to go and visit your Uncle Marcus in the countryside!" He did these stupid jazz hands, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Madison sighed, there he went with his phone again.</p><p>Seriously, were some of the richest people in America really <span class="u">that</span> busy to the point where they couldn't even spare three minutes for their only child?</p><p>Wow, Madison felt so loved. Note the sarcasm.</p><p>Then she remembered what her father had just said. "Uncle Marcus? I don't remember anyone in our family with that name." Mainly because she's never spoken with anyone in her family.</p><p>Her mother laughed, "Oh silly, he's your. . ." She looked over to her husband, "Honey, he's your brother, right?" She called out for him, as he was at the back of the room. He held the phone against his chest, "Yeah, he told me."</p><p>Madison felt her entire being freeze in place. Did he really just say-</p><p>"Yep, Uncle Marcus is from your father's side of the family. Farmers, ya know?" Her mother interrupted her thoughts. Madison looked up to Lilith, who was looking around in disbelief. For a second, she thought that the nanny was about to drop the tablet.</p><p>"You've been wanting to go outside, right? So here's your chance. What do you think?" Madison opened her mouth to answer, but a phone rang in the room. Her mother smiled, "Saved by the ring! See you when you come back! Bye!"</p><p>Madison reached out, "Wait a minute!" The screen went black once more before she could even finish her sentence. Slowly, her hand returned back down to her lap, her gaze pointing out the ginormous window that acted as a wall.</p><p>A wall keeping her from normal life.</p><p>She heard Lilith tut her lips, before holding the teenage girl into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, dear. I wish I could say something against this." She mumbled. Madison tried to fight against the tears pricking at her eyes, "It's fine, Lilith. If I ever turn out to be missing, don't try and look for me. I've given up..." Madison sighed.</p><p>Pulling away from the hug, Madison scooted herself off of the bed and walked to the closet. "Are we leaving today?" She questioned. "Yes, we are." Madison heard her reply.</p><p>"Alright, just let me change. I'd like to look cute for my death day." She smiled to herself when she heard Lilith huff and leave the room. Madison learned that Lilith never did know how to comfort her whenever she talked about such negative topics. It was a good way to make her leave without sounding mean.</p><p>Madison closed her eyes and took a deep inhale, her chest rising as her lungs slowly filled up with oxygen. She exhaled, her back hunched over.</p><p>She opened her eyes once more, her tired green eyes dull.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>-=-=-=-</p><p>So this is the prologue of my first original story!</p><p>I hope you enjoy this adventure!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>